Welcome to My World
by Mei2
Summary: The guys get a glimpse of what Dawn's life was like before Seacouver.  #6 in "The Life and Times of Dawn Summers, College Student".
1. Chapter 1

Title: Welcome to My World

Category: BTVS/Highlander crossover

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the demented plot. All BTVS characters belong to Joss Whedon, etc. All Highlander characters belong to Davis Panzer Productions Inc., etc.

Author Notes:

1) Sequel to _I'm Not Prophesy Girl_.

2) This series is set two years after BTVS series finale. The BTVS part is an alternate universe with minor supporting characters of my own creation (but they're very friendly).

3) There's a bit of violence (but no worse than what you see on either show).

4) Dawn only knows Methos by his Adam Pierson alias.

Summary: The guys get a glimpse of what Dawn's life was like before Seacouver. 

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Pretty good, if I do say so myself, Dawn thought as she examined her reflection in her dorm room mirror. Considering the Halloweens of Scoobies Past, she knew she was taking a bit of a chance but decided to risk it. She was pleased with the floor-length black dress, red nail polish, pale make-up and black wig.

She grabbed her coat and went to pick up Jade. Her jaw dropped when she saw her friend's costume. Jade and Simon decided to dress up like Bonnie and Clyde after the fatal shoot-out. The petite Japanese-African-American was wearing a skirt and matching jacket dotted with fake blood. A toy tommygun completed her outfit.

Dawn said a small prayer hoping no one would decide to do the spell which could transform everyone into their costumes' personas. 

* * *

><p>"I'm beginning to hate this dress," Dawn frowned as the two couples checked their coats. It was very form-fitting and restricted how fast she could move.<p>

"I don't know. It produces the cutest wiggle," Richie said as he walked a few steps behind his girlfriend. The sight made it worth wearing the pinstriped suit.

"Gomez," Dawn scolded teasingly.

"I mean that as a compliment, cara mia," Richie said coming beside her.

"Merci, mon savage," she thanked him.

"Tish, that's French," he smiled. Getting into character, he raised her arm and began kissing its length. He was about to kiss her lips when the sound of shots rang out. Turning, Richie glared at Simon and contemplated adding real wounds to accompany the fake bloodsplatter on the man's suit.

"C'mon, you two lovebirds," Simon grinned then motioned with his toy tommygun. "We got a dance to go to." 

* * *

><p>The main advantage of dressing like Gomez and Morticia Addams was that Dawn's dress prevented her from partaking in the faster dances leaving the couple only the slow ones. Too bad, Richie thought as he held her close and enjoyed the feel of her in his arms.<p>

"So did you leave your sword at home?" Dawn asked as they swayed to the music.

"My usual one, yes," he admitted, "which is why I had to take a small liberty with the costume. I know that Gomez sometimes had a sword, but I figured bringing mine might be too tempting for others to touch. Hence, the walking stick."

She turned to the object in question sitting in-between their friends' guns at the table. "You mean?"

"Yup, it's inside. I borrowed it from Mac. You know, just in case," he said then tilted his head toward a guy dressed like Dracula standing by the punch bowl.

"Oh, I doubt we'll see any real vampires tonight. Traditionally, they tend to stay inside on Halloween. Don't know why," Dawn said. "Oh, by the way, Dracula doesn't really dress like that." 

* * *

><p>The vampires didn't completely understand what they were doing (it had something to do with astrological portents), but they knew they had to finish quickly. They found a victim at precisely midnight and drained the blood into the vessel they were given. The temptation to feed was strong, but they resisted.<p>

One of them tore open the victim's clothes. He dipped his finger in the blood, drew a symbol on the dead man's bare chest and recited the incantation he was taught. The smell of singed flesh drifted up as the symbol began to burn.

Once the ritual was completed, they fled the scene. 

* * *

><p>Author's note: I'm trying something new and possibly tempting fate by posting this story at the same time as I post the next story in my CharmedHighlander trilogy. I plan on updating this story every other day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Dawn was almost finished a short shift at Joe's. In an hour, she'd be having supper with Richie, Simon and Jade before going to the movies, but for now there were tables to clean. She placed the empty glasses on a tray, wiped the tabletop and tucked a forgotten newspaper under her arm.

After taking the glasses to the bar, she was about to put the newspaper in the recycling bin when an article caught her eye, "Halloween Homicide". 

* * *

><p>"Nothing like wasabi to clear the sinuses," Jade smiled as her eyes teared up.<p>

Richie chuckled as he dug into his salmon teriyaki. He didn't know how she could eat a plateful of raw fish. Then again, he wasn't sure how his girlfriend could eat tofu. "So Dawn, how was work?"

"The usual," she said smiling distractedly. "Nothing very exciting. Um, did any of you hear about that murder that happened on Halloween?"

"Oh yeah, that was definitely one for the case files," Simon said referring to his forensic science assignment. "Severe neck trauma and massive blood loss. Some of the guys in class were dubbing it 'the vampire kill'."

Richie watched as Dawn paled slightly. When they were ready to leave the Japanese restaurant, he took her aside. "You sure you want to go the movie?"

"Yeah, why?"

"It's just you seem to have something on your mind. Are you worried that Simon's classmates might be right about the murder?"

Dawn blinked, a little surprised by his insight. "A little. I'm not sure."

"But you want to find out," Richie concluded.

"You wouldn't mind taking a raincheck?" she asked.

"If finding out the truth about this murder makes you feel better, no problem."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Since the restaurant was near the campus, it didn't take long to get to Dawn's dorm room. It occurred to Richie that despite dating for three weeks, he hadn't really spent much time here. When they weren't hanging out with Jade and Simon, they were usually hanging out with Mac, Methos and Joe.

"Would you like a drink or something?" Dawn asked as she hung up her coat.

"I'm fine," he said putting his jacket at the foot of her bed then moved a stuffed pig aside and sat down. "So where do we start?"

"I think taking a look at the autopsy report first would be best," she replied as she booted up her laptop. "This whole thing might be pointless if the victim wasn't bit."

Richie watched her hack into the Seacouver General Hospital's files.

"Here we go," she said triumphantly moments later.

He leaned in to get a better look of the screen. "Anything interesting?"

"Well, the jugular was slashed not bit which would explain the blood loss," she said scrolling down. "Woah, check this out."

Richie saw a photo of the victim's torso. A strange symbol seemed to be burnt into the flesh. "What the -"

"This is definitely not your average murder," Dawn said and made a copy of the photo before continuing on.

"Did the article mention anything about it being a ritual killing?"

"No, but the police might have kept the details of the symbol out of the papers," she replied skimming the report. "Aside from the blood, nothing else seems to be missing. You'd think someone would take an appendix once in a while for variety's sake. Now, for the police report."

"You know, you're very good at this. Hack into police files often?" Richie asked as she typed.

"Well, we couldn't afford satellite so we learned to make our own fun," she said. With a few keystrokes, they were into the desired police file and skimming its contents. "Interesting."

"What?" he asked a little puzzled.

"According to this, there was minimal bloodsplatter at the crime scene."

"So what happened to the blood?" Richie asked following her line of thought.

"Exactly. Since the victim still had his skin, we can safely rule out a Gnarl," she said as she exited the Internet then noticed her boyfriend's opened mouth expression. "A Gnarl is a parasitic demon that eats people's skin and drinks their blood."

"Eeww," Richie said in disgust.

"Yeah, it's pretty gross," she agreed. "Let's see if we can find out anything about that symbol."

"How?"

"My laptop was a gift from Angel and the L.A. crew. It includes some unusual bells and whistles," Dawn smiled as she opened a program. "It's like a demonic dictionary. I'll just paste the symbol in and have the program search for any references."

Richie got to his feet and took a closer look at a collage of pictures above her desk. "This your family?"

"Yeah. Wait a minute," she said as she opened a drawer in her desk and pulled out an envelope. "Here."

Inside the envelope were pictures of her grad. They sat on the bed, and Dawn explained who was who.

"This is my sister, Buffy," she said pointing to a pretty blond then shifted to a redhead and a guy, "and this is Willow and Xander."

"So this is the Scooby Gang? They seem pretty proud."

"More like relieved. At their high school grad, the mayor turned into a giant snake, ate the principal and was killed when Giles blew up the school's library."

"Giles?"

"Yeah," she said then pointed to another picture of her being hugged by an older man. "He was the closest thing I had to a father when I was growing up."

"So your family knows about me?"

"Yeah," she admitted. "When I decided to tell you about my past, I had to ask Buffy. If it was just about me, I wouldn't have, but since the revelations involved the family and other stuff, I felt I should let them know. Besides, if I hadn't told them, Angel would have."

"So they don't mind that I'm -"

"- immortal? Oh no," she laughed. "Buffy's dated two vampires and a super soldier. Willow's dated a werewolf, a witch and a slayer, and Xander almost married a vengeance demon. All things considered, you're practically normal."

"Normal, huh?" he said a little let down.

"I don't know. I think normal's pretty terrific," she smiled and leaned closer. They were about to kiss when the computer beeped.

"Search is done," she sighed then got up and went to her desk. Her eyes widened as she read the brief entry. "Uh-oh."

"What?" Richie asked concerned.

"The symbol is associated with something called the 'Mirami ad Celare' which loosely translates to 'Mirror to Hell'," she explained then reached for her cellphone.

"What do we do now?" he asked.

"Unlike the rest of the family, I know when to ask for help," Dawn said as she called up her sister.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Two days later, she was just closing her dorm room door and shrugging out of her coat when her cellphone rang. "Hello?"

"Hi, Dawn," Buffy said. "Hold on a sec while I get Giles on the line."

The marvels of modern technology she thought as she sat down on her chair and waited while Buffy got the three-way call set up.

"Giles, you there?" Buffy asked.

"Yes, I'm here," a familiar voice replied.

"Hi, Giles," Dawn said.

"Hello, Dawn. How are you?"

"I'm fine. School's good. Did okay on my midterms. Job's fun. Boyfriend's great. Aside from the occasional ritual murder, things are going well."

"Ah, yes, the murder," Giles said, and Dawn imagined him fussing with his glasses. "We found some information."

"Please tell me it's good news," she said hopefully.

"Define good," her sister replied.

"Buffy -"

"The Mirami ad Celare was created in the early Middle Ages," Giles explained. "Contrary to the direct translation, it doesn't lead directly to a hell dimension but rather to a place called the Nether which is a nexus between our reality and other alternate realities."

"Okay," Dawn said trying to comprehend the explanation. "So this thing is like a door to a wormhole to other realities. I don't suppose this alternate reality would be the land of perpetual Wednesday or the crazy melty land?"

"Unfortunately it can access any number of realities. Whoever activates the mirror controls it. If you know the right incantation, you access any reality you want," Giles replied.

"And since the victim had that mark, obviously someone knows what they're doing," Buffy added.

"So on an apocalyptic scale from one to ten, one being Gacknor the Fear Demon and ten being the annihilation of Sunnydale, what am I looking at?" Dawn asked.

"Between a two and a three," Buffy estimated.

"Now what?"

The brief pause was slightly ominous.

"You're not coming, are you," Dawn said flatly.

"Things are really dicey in Hope Springs right now," Buffy explained. "Although the demon cult is on the run, we think they're still going to regroup and try for the Hellmouth again, but you're not going to have to deal with this alone."

"Vi, Julia and Andrew are on their way," Giles said.

"Andrew?" Dawn asked.

"Between the two of you, you should be able to handle any of the magic requirements that may arise," he replied.

"Also, Andrew's been wanting to go on a road trip and could provide the transportation," Buffy admitted. "I know he can be, well, Andrew, but when it comes to getting supplies he can be surprisingly innovative."

"I'll see if I can find them a place to stay," Dawn said.

"Thanks," her sister said. "Don't worry, Dawnie. It'll be okay."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

It was a typical night at Joe's as Dawn passed out the drinks around the table then sat down for her break.

"So how's your murder investigation coming?" Duncan asked

She turned to her boyfriend. "Richie!"

"I had to tell him," he protested.

"What did he do? Beat it out of you?" she asked.

"Actually, yeah," he admitted.

"So what's the latest?" Methos asked sipping his beer.

"Buffy and Giles feel it's a ritual murder linked to the Mirami ad Celare which is like a door to a corridor that leads to other realities. Whoever activates the mirror will control what it links to."

"I don't suppose you know when it may be activated?" Duncan asked.

"Actually, I do," she replied her eyes drifting to the front door. "Giles found out that the activation ritual needs to be done during a lunar eclipse. There's a total lunar eclipse on Friday."

"Do you know anything else?" Methos asked.

"Not really," she admitted. "Buffy and Giles figure it's between a two and a three on the apocalyptic scale."

"There's a scale?" Richie asked.

"You have enough frames of reference to create a scale?" Duncan asked.

"What's a two or a three?" Adam asked.

"Uh, yes and yes," Dawn said answering the first two questions before replying to Methos. "A two means low body count but high potential for chaos."

"Is there a plan?" Duncan asked.

"Right now we wait until reinforcements arrive," she said once again glancing at the door. "They're supposed to be here tonight. Joe's letting them stay upstairs in the old office space."

"Is your sister coming?" Richie asked.

"Unfortunately, there's some major activity that requires her attention at home, but Vi, Julia and Andrew are coming. Vi's a slayer, and Julia's her watcher. Andrew's, well, he was one of Buffy's arch-nemsises."

"Arch-nemeses," Methos corrected.

"So that's how you say that," she said then continued. "Anyway, Andrew was one of her arch-nemeses about four years ago. Due to a series of events Andrew has since tried to make amends. When we left Sunnydale, he came along. Now he manages the front desk at the inn back home. Between the two of us, we should be able to handle any magic stuff."

"Wait," Duncan said holding up his hand. "You know magic?"

"Mostly defensive stuff. A few protection spells, banishing spells, things like that. I better get back to work," she said getting up and heading to the bar.

"That's one interesting girlfriend you have there, Richie," Methos said.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Dawn stood outside at the foot of the stairs that led into Joe's. All of the customers had left, and Joe was closing things up. Working a shift had helped distract her slightly, but now she was anxious again. She bit her lip as she held her cellphone to her ear. C'mon, answer, she thought as she gazed out into the night. She heard someone open the door and come down the steps.

"Worried?" Richie asked as he wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"They should've been here by now," Dawn said. "They're not answering their cellphone."

"They probably just got delayed, or maybe the phone battery is low," he suggested.

"Even then they would have found a way to contact me," she said leaning into him. "Something's wrong."

The couple were distracted by Duncan and Methos joining them.

"Nothing yet?" Methos asked.

"No," Dawn sighed.

"You hear that?" Duncan asked.

"What is it?" Richie asked as the strange car horn got louder.

"The theme to _Star Trek: The Next Generation_," Dawn said as she pulled out of his arms and slipped her cellphone into a jacket pocket. She noticed his incredulous expression. "Don't ask. It's them."

The small group stepped closer to the street and saw a grey van quickly round the corner.

"They're coming in awfully fast," Duncan observed.

"Something's definitely wrong," Dawn said as the van skidded to a stop.

The side door hastily opened, and a bruised Vi helped a bloody Julia out of the vehicle. Before anyone could ask what happened, they heard some shouting from down the block.

"Dawn, get them inside!" Duncan ordered.

"But -"

"Don't argue with me, go!" he repeated. "We can handle this."

"Men," she muttered and would have protested more if Julia hadn't looked so bad. "Vi, stay and help them. Andrew, help me get Julia inside."

Between the two of them, they were able to bring her into the club.

"What happened?" Joe asked as he came over with some clean dish towels.

"That's what I'd like to know," she said looking pointedly at Andrew.

"Vi and Julia wanted to look at the crime scene before coming here," he explained taking the towels from Joe and pressing them on Julia's wounds. "We got ambushed by a bunch of vampires."

"Where are the others?" Joe asked.

"Outside fighting the vampires," Dawn said handing him the stake from her jacket when she saw Andrew already had his. "If the fight comes inside, use this and the cross on your chain."

As though on cue, the doors flew open, and Richie tumbled to the floor. A vampire bent to finish him off, but Vi staked it. She was tackled from behind as the fight spilled into the club.

Dawn entered the fray by taking one of the wooden chairs off a table and smashing it against the back of the vampire attacking Vi. It shattered, and the vampire shoved her to the floor then went back to throttling the slayer. Dawn smiled grimly and, grabbing one of the chair's broken legs, dusted the vampire.

"Aim for the heart," she called out as she tossed the larger remnants of the chair to Richie, Methos and Duncan. Soon there was only one vampire left.

"Wait!" Dawn said stopping Vi from staking it then asked the struggling creature, "who sent you?"

The vampire babbled incoherently causing Vi to shake it and repeat the question. "Who?"

"It's too late, Slayer. You can't stop it. The streets will be red with blood once Skultos completes the ritual," the vampire laughed maniacally then disappeared as Vi quickly dusted it.

The two girls rushed to Julia who was being tended to by Andrew and Joe. The woman was very pale, and her breathing was shallow.

"We have to get her to the hospital," Andrew said.

"You guys go," Joe insisted. "We'll clean this mess up and meet you there."

"Thanks, boss," Dawn said gratefully.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Dawn violently disliked hospitals. They always brought back memories of her mother's brain tumor and subsequent death by aneurysm. Julia and Vi were taken in right away. Andrew was taking care of the necessary paperwork.

"Thanks for being here," she said to Richie who had his arm around her shoulders.

"Where else would I be?" he asked giving her a small squeeze.

"There's the doctor," Dawn said as Vi returned with a dark-haired woman wearing a white medical coat.

"Woah," Richie said as they stood up.

"What?" Dawn asked.

"Duncan used to date the doctor," he explained. "Anne, hi!"

"Richie, it's been a long time," Anne smiled.

"Uh, Anne, this is my girlfriend, Dawn Summers. Dawn, this is Dr. Anne Lindsay," he introduced.

"Nice to meet, you," Anne said. "I wish it was under better circumstances."

"Likewise," Dawn said. "How's Vi?"

"She'll have a shiner for a few days and managed to pull a muscle in her shoulder," Anne replied causing Vi to shrug then wince. "I don't think it's a tear so she should be fine if she rests and gently exercises it."

"And Julia?"

"She's in stable condition. I'm concerned about the amount of blood loss and the extent of internal injuries so I'd like to keep her here for observations," Anne explained then checked the medical chart she was carrying. "Now, you say this is all because of a mugging."

"Yeah, a few blocks from Joe's," Dawn replied.

"There were some interesting wounds. Almost like puncture marks," Anne said.

"I think one of the muggers had a stiletto," Vi said.

Dawn could tell that the doctor suspected there was more to the story but accepted the explanation and gave Vi a pain killer prescription before releasing her. As they waited for all the paperwork to be completed, Duncan, Methos and Joe arrived.

"How'd everything go?" Joe asked.

"Julia has to stay in the hospital, but Vi's relatively okay," Dawn said as the red-headed slayer smiled wanly.

"Everything's ready at the club," Joe said. "We should get you back there."

"I just want to call Buffy and let her know what happened," Dawn said taking out her cellphone. "Mind staying with Vi and waiting for Andrew?"

"No problem," Methos said.

"Thanks," she said and left to make the call.

"Hey, Mac," Richie said. "Guess who the doctor was?"

"Who?" Duncan asked.

"Anne," Richie replied then noticed his friend's reaction. "Thought that might interest you." 

* * *

><p>Seeing her by the nurses' station brought back many bittersweet memories of their time together. He had understood and accepted her reasons for leaving him. He was glad they remained friends, but part of him wondered what their lives would have been like had she stayed.<p>

He walked over to her. "Hello, Anne."

She turned to him and smiled. "Hello, Duncan. How are you?"

"I'm fine," he smiled back. "How are you and Mary?"

"We're fine," she replied. "Mary just started kindergarten."

"So Dawn was saying that Julia Raimerez is in stable condition," he said.

"Yes, with any luck, I'll be able to discharge her in a few days," Anne said. "Now, since the injuries seem more consistent with a brawl than a mugging, does what happened have anything to do with, well, you know."

"No, nothing immortal," Duncan replied.

"But," she prompted perceptively. "Off the record?"

"Let's just say it wasn't your average assault." 

* * *

><p>"So now what?" Dawn asked having explained the situation to Buffy and Giles through another three-way phone call.<p>

"You're going to have to take charge," Giles said.

"What?" she exclaimed.

"You heard me," he repeated.

"Research, yes. Support, yes. Lead, no!"

"Look, Vi is one of the best slayers out there, but you have twice as much practical experience," he said. "She's going to need that if you want to shut down that portal."

"Giles is right, Dawn," Buffy said. "You can do this."

The knot in her stomach tightened as she realized there was no other way. "Okay, okay. I'll call tomorrow and let you know where we stand."

She disconnected the call and turned to find Richie leaning against the wall watching. "How much did you hear?"

"I got the gist of it," he acknowledged. "So you're in charge, huh?"

"Apparently," she sighed. "Richie, I don't know if I can do this."

"Yes, you can because you're not going to be alone," he said and put his finger on her lips before she could protest. "If you think that Mac, Adam, Joe and I aren't going to help, you're out of your pretty little mind."

Dawn relaxed slightly as he wrapped his arms around her. "Thanks."

"It's going to be all right," he said.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The following morning Dawn walked slowly from the university's main bus stop. She had spent the night at Joe's with the others. Though she was tired, she felt right about declining Richie's offer to drive her home. The half hour bus ride gave her some time to think, and she felt better knowing that he was with Vi and Andrew.

By the time she got to her dorm room, she figured out a basic strategy for the day. First, she'd quickly wash up, change and go to Duncan's class. After lunch, she had to hand in her latest creative writing assignment and pack a few things before Richie picked her up. 

* * *

><p>"And that's it for today. See you next week," Duncan said dismissing the class. "Dawn, can I talk to you a moment?"<p>

The tired young woman came to the front of the room as the rest of the students left. "What's up?"

"I would've understood if you had skipped the class," he replied.

"I had to hand in an assignment for another class and needed to pack a few things anyway," she said. "I also thought your lecture might inspire me."

"Did it?" he asked as he put his notes in his briefcase.

"To be honest, no," she admitted, "but it did get me in the mood for the research party later."

"Tonight at Joe's?" Duncan asked as they walked out of the room.

"We're meeting around 5:30. Andrew's cooking supper. We'll research for a couple of hours before going on a patrol. You don't have to come."

His answer was a raised eyebrow that spoke volumes.

"Okay, okay," Dawn conceded inwardly happy for the help but worried about how well her new friends would handle the reality that was her life.

"Need a ride back to Joe's?" he offered. "I can wait till your class is over."

"No, thanks. Richie's going to pick me up around 4:00," she said. "Actually, would you mind staying with Vi and Andrew while he comes to get me? They were going to be at the dojo after visiting Julia in the hospital. Vi's probably going to workout a bit."

"But what about her shoulder?"

Dawn smiled. "Vi may not heal as fast as an immortal, but she is a slayer." 

* * *

><p>"This, gentle viewers, is a dojo. A place where warriors train to be warriors," Andrew narrated dramatically as he filmed the room with his digital camcorder. "Warriors like the Scarlet Slayer."<p>

"Andrew, stop it," Vi said as she punched the heavy bag that Richie steadied for her.

"This is an important documentary," Andrew insisted as he zoomed in on her workout. "It can be used as an instructional video for new slayers-in-training. Besides, everyone at home have been wondering what Dawn's life is like in Seacouver."

Vi turned and glared at the budding filmmaker. "Cut it out, or I'm going to shove that camera down your throat, and we both know I can do that."

"Nuh-uh," he said nervously.

"Uh-huh," she countered.

"Why don't you film some exterior shots?" Richie suggested. "You know, to establish a sense of place. The Pacific Northwest must be very different from Nevada."

"Good idea," Andrew brightened then rushed outside.

"Thanks," Vi said as she resumed her workout.

"No problem," Richie said. "Dawn's film history class is rubbing off."

After a few minutes, he suggested she take a break. "Remember, Anne said not to overdo it."

They sat down on one of the benches, and he handed the redhead some water. "How's the shoulder?"

"Still a bit sore," Vi winced as she rubbed it, "but it'll be fine."

"Turn around," he said then began to gently massage the strained muscle. "So Julia's not going to turn into a vampire? I mean, it sounds like she was bit."

Vi shook her head. "They suck your blood, then you have to suck their blood. She didn't have time to do that."

"Have you known Dawn long?"

"About three years," she groaned slightly as he hit a particularly sensitive spot.

"So does this sort of thing happen a lot?"

"Oh, yeah," she admitted nonchalantly. "There's always someone trying to summon something or take over the world or trigger an apocalypse. In fact, two weeks ago a demon cult tried to gain control of the Hope Springs Hellmouth."

"Which was why Buffy couldn't come here," Richie deduced.

"Right. She's dealing with the post-apocalyptic aftermath," Vi said then turned around to face him. "Before I forget, she asked me to give you a message. She said that if you hurt Dawn, she'll beat you to death with a shovel."

Richie blinked. "Excuse me?"

Vi smiled. "A vague disclaimer's no one's friend."

Before he could say anything else, he stiffened as he felt the presence of another immortal. Vi noticed the change in his demeanor. "What is it?"

"Someone's coming," he said getting to his feet. He walked to the entrance of the office so he could get to his sword if need be. He relaxed when Duncan came through the doors. "Hey, Mac."

"Hi," he greeted slightly puzzled. "Why is Andrew filming the corner of the building?"

"He's capturing a sense of place for his film," Richie explained.

"It was either that, or I force-feed him the camera," Vi clarified.

"Ah," Duncan said. "So, Rich, you going to pick up Dawn?"

"Yeah," the younger immortal replied looking at the clock. "I better get going. Vi and I were going to spar a little. Would you mind taking my place?"

Duncan regarded the slender woman sitting on the bench. The bruise on her face had faded considerably, but still. "You sure you want to spar?"

"I'm sure," the slayer replied. "I figure it will loosen me up for tonight's patrol."

Duncan shrugged. "Okay, just let me change, and we'll give it a go."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"So what is all this stuff?" Richie asked as Dawn zipped up the second backpack.

"I don't know what weapons they brought aside from the scythe and the usual stakes and holy water hence the personal safety kit," she explained motioning to the long wooden box. "The laptop for research, the spell kit for whatever magic we might need to do, and clothes so I don't have to wear the same thing for three days straight."

"Got it all?" he asked slinging on the first backpack.

"I think so," she said biting her lip as her eyes swept the room. "I suppose I can always come back."

She put on the other backpack, and with each grabbing an end of the safety kit, the couple left.

* * *

><p>Always good to get a different perspective on things, Jade thought as she stood on her head and watched the world go by outside her open dorm room door. She blinked when she saw her friends go by. Falling gracefully to her feet, she called out to them. "Dawn! Richie!"<p>

"Hey, Jade," Dawn replied.

"You moving out?"

"Just going to have a slumber party of sorts with some friends from out of town," Dawn explained. "You and Simon have any plans?"

"I have a group assignment due next week, and Simon has some major tutoring to do," Jade shrugged. "Think your friends would like to go to the Parrot Club for some karaoke Saturday?"

"Maybe. If they're still in town."

"What's in the box?"

"Croquet set," Dawn said quickly. "Um, gotta go. I've got my cellphone if you need to get in touch with me."

Jade smiled and leaned against the door as the couple left. "Sweet girl. Little strange."

* * *

><p>Methos and Joe watched as the motley group entered the club. Vi and Andrew said hi before heading upstairs to get things ready for the research party. Duncan stayed behind and ordered a drink.<p>

"How's it going?" Joe asked. "You look, I don't know, stiff."

"I was, uh, helping Vi with her workout," Duncan said sipping his beer.

"You sparred with a slayer," Methos concluded with a laugh. "How did it go?"

"She's stronger than she looks," the Scot admitted, "especially considering last night."

"Well, slayers heal fast," Methos commented.

"That's what Dawn said, and if you know so much about slayers, why didn't you mention this stuff before?" Duncan asked.

"How was I to know you'd be foolish enough to fight with a slayer?"

"Do you know anything about this mirror that has everyone so worried?" Joe asked.

"Not much more than what Dawn's said. Just vague rumors," Methos replied then got defensive when he noticed his friends' looks. "Hey, just because I was alive in the Middle Ages doesn't mean I know everything that went on. It wasn't like there was a daily newspaper, 'Mystical Portal, Alternate Realities, see page 5 for full story.'"

"Okay, fine, you don't know everything," Joe said, "but in your considerable experience, how bad is the situation?"

All Methos could do was shrug. "Hopefully, we'll know more later tonight."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"We're home," Dawn called out as she and Richie entered the old office space above the club. Joe had converted it into a small suite complete with a kitchenette, a pullout couch and a cot where he could crash on those nights he didn't feel like going home.

Vi and Andrew took the safety kit from them so they could take off the backpacks and their coats. Duncan and Methos were there as well each with a glass of beer. Almost every available space was covered with books.

"So these are spellbooks, huh?" Richie said opening one that had been singed. "What does Librurm Incede-"

"No!" Andrew yelped startling the other man when he quickly slapped the volume shut. "It's best not to speak Latin in front of the books."

Richie turned to his girlfriend who smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, things sometimes happen." 

* * *

><p>"Our intrepid band of heroes will research meticulously employing both the old," Andrew said zooming in on the book that Vi held then panning to Dawn's laptop, "and the new to find information on our elusive quarry."<p>

He faded to black then turned off the camera. "I need a title for the movie. What do you think of _The Scrappy Gang_?"

"No," Dawn replied distractedly as she typed into the computer.

"_Scooby Gang: The Next Generation_?"

"No," Dawn said staring into the monitor.

"_Andrew and Vi's Seacouver Adventure_?"

"No," the slayer said not looking up from the book she was reading.

"Andrew, how's your spaghetti sauce coming?" Dawn asked causing him to dash to the hot plate in the kitchen.

Methos smiled as he watched the interaction. The three friends were obviously falling into familiar patterns. He glanced over to Duncan and Richie whose eyes were wide as they flipped through the books and knew they were trying to suspend their disbelief.

"So, Dawn, what do you think the Mirami ad Celare is like?" Andrew asked coming back to the main room after setting the pot to boil. "I mean, do you think it's like the Guardian of Forever in _Star Trek: The Original Series_ or like the stable wormhole in _Star Trek: Deep Space Nine_ or like the micro-wormhole in _Star Trek: Voyager_ episode 7, _Eye of the Needle_?"

"If those are the only choices, I'd say, it'd be closest to the Guardian of Forever," she replied. "The only difference is that if you know what you're doing, you can control the destination."

"Hey, I think I found something," Vi said bringing her book to Dawn who quickly skimmed the page.

"This just might work," she said.

"What is it?" Duncan asked.

"A spell to seal dimensional tears," Dawn explained. "We might be able to use it on the mirror. I'm not sure I have all the ingredients."

"Make a list, and I'll do a supply run tomorrow," Andrew said as he went to put the pasta into the boiling water.

"I think I found our bad guy," Methos said bringing his book to Dawn. The rest followed him.

"I think you're right," Dawn said as she read the description. "Skultos is a seven foot demon with an exoskeleton and no noticeable weaknesses."

"So this thing is real?" Duncan asked.

"Looks like," Dawn said. "Vi, you get all the fun ones."

"Lucky me," the slayer grimaced. 

* * *

><p>Dawn looked up at the stars and took a deep breath of night air. Wanting a little privacy, she had grabbed a lawn chair and went out on the roof for a few moments before supper.<p>

"Mind some company?" Richie asked.

"C'mon up," she said as he set up another lawn chair.

"So we're doing pretty good?" he asked. "I mean you think we'll stop this Skultos guy?"

"We have a lot of information. We know the who, the when, the what and possibly the how of stopping it. Andrew and I will try a demon locator spell tomorrow to find out the where, so, yeah, things aren't bad," she replied rolling her shoulders.

Richie noticed and got to his feet. Brushing her cardigan down slightly, he began to massage her shoulders.

"Mmm, that feels good," she moaned softly.

"I did this to Vi earlier."

"Should I be concerned?"

"No, that was strictly platonic," Richie explained as he pressed on a small knot. "Simply a person trying to help a slayer heal so she can save the world. Kinda like a trainer. This is a guy trying to help his girlfriend relax. Is it working?"

"Uh-huh," she replied her eyes slowly drifting closed.

"But it's going to cost you," he said crouching down beside her.

"What's the price?"

"A kiss."

"Oh, I think I can manage that," she smiled tilting her head up as Richie bent his.

"Supper!" Andrew announced loudly before the couple could go any further.

"Coming," she sighed with a little laugh.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: Just a reminder that the BTVS characters only known Methos as Adam.

**Chapter 11**

They decided to patrol the biggest cemetery in Seacouver. A main road split it in half, and they broke into two groups so they could cover more ground.

"You sure about sending Andrew with Duncan and Adam?" Vi asked.

"They'll watch out for him," Richie assured her as he glanced around for any suspicious activity.

"Besides, it will give us time to visit," Dawn added. "How was your stay in Cleveland?"

"Crazy, but that's nothing new," the redhead replied. "Kennedy's as bossy as ever, but that's probably a good thing considering all that's happening on that Hellmouth. At least, Willow's there for balance."

"How's Faith?" Dawn asked as the path curved toward some trees.

"Better now that the morning sickness is easing off," Vi said. "She's starting to show. It'll be interesting to see if she can find maternity clothes suitable for slaying."

"Oh, I bet Robin loves the thought of that," Dawn snickered.

"Sure, and Druscilla's sane," Vi smirked referring to Spike's psychotic ex-girlfriend. "On the upside, he's channeling his frustration and is totally kicking -"

"Vampire," Dawn pointed.

"Oh," Vi perked and rushed off to stake it.

"Shouldn't we help her?" Richie asked his girlfriend.

"It'd be better if she does it on her own," she said as Vi fought. "After last night, she needs to build up her confidence a bit."

"I wonder how the others are doing," Richie said as the vampire exploded in a cloud of dust. 

* * *

><p>"Katherine Hepburn starred in <em>Guess Who's Coming to Dinner<em> with Sidney Poitier who starred in _Sneakers _with David Strathairn who starred in _The River Wild_ with Kevin Bacon. Want to try again?" Andrew asked.

Duncan couldn't believe the absurdity of the situation. Here he was taking a midnight stroll in a cemetery hunting vampires with Methos and a walking encyclopedia of pop culture who had won every round of 'Six Degrees from Kevin Bacon' thus far.

"Francois Truffaut," Methos tossed out hoping he had finally stumped the boy with the famous French director.

"Well, you can actually connect him two different ways. You can go Francois Truffaut starred in _Close Encounters of the Third Kind_ which was directed by Steven Spielberg who also directed _Minority Report_ which starred Tom Cruise who also starred in _A Few Good Men_ with Kevin Bacon," Andrew said as they walked along a path heading south. "If you don't allow directors, you can go Francois Truffaut starred in _Close Encounters of the Third Kind_ with Teri Garr who starred in _Tootsie_ with Dustin Hoffman who starred in _Rain Man_ with Tom Cruise who starred in _A Few Good Men_ with Kevin Bacon."

Methos stopped. "You know there's something a little frightening about you."

"I've been told that," Andrew nodded.

The small group continued on their way under the moonlit sky.

"So is this what Dawn's life was like back home?" Duncan asked.

"Pretty much," Andrew said matter-of-factly, "though she was more involved with the research side of things. After Giles and Willow, she's the smartest in the group. She can really think on her feet. This one time we were playing Scrabble, and she made 'viscera' on a triple word score and used the 'e' to turn 'mission' into 'emission' and scored 105 points. And she was salutatorian for her graduating class. Probably could have been valedictorian if she didn't have to split her time between demon fighting and homework."

Duncan digested what the young man had said then finally asked the question that had been on his mind since this whole thing started. "Do you think we'll be able to shut down the mirror?"

"Between Dawn and Vi, yeah, we have a good chance," Andrew replied then noticed something by a cluster of mausoleums. "Ooo, vampire."

The two immortals watched him rush off brandishing a cross and a stake.

"Well, he's different," Duncan commented breaking into a slow jog.

"That's one adjective," Methos agreed following his friend's lead. "I suppose Dawn would be mad if something should happen to him."

"Probably."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"So what's this going to do?" Duncan asked as everyone gathered in the basement of the club the following afternoon.

"This should show us where Skultos is," Dawn replied setting up the candles.

"And the fire extinguishers?" Richie asked as Vi passed them out.

"Willow's first successful attempt at this spell resulted in a scorched carpet," Dawn said.

" 'Course she was on a hellmouth at the time," Andrew added.

"True," she nodded, "but it pays to be cautious."

Duncan, Methos, Richie and Vi stood between the lit candles and the crates of alcohol at the far end of the room. Joe was off to the side watching everything with great interest.

"You ready?" Andrew asked already sitting on the concrete floor, vial of magic powder in hand. " 'Cause my butt's getting cold."

Dawn shook her head as she sat across from him and picked up her own vial of powder. They got settled and closed their eyes. Dawn whispered some words then said, "Okay, now."

Dawn and Andrew then sprinkled the powders all over the city map that was between them. A moment later the map began to glow as little specks of colored light slowly appeared.

"Cool," Andrew smiled as the other men gasped.

"Wicked," Vi agreed.

Dawn was not so thrilled. In fact, the amount of light unnerved her. She didn't realize there was so much supernatural activity in Seacouver. Granted more than half of the specks were green (non-violent entities) and blue (dormant hotspots), but it still worried her.

"There," Andrew pointed to a bright red dot.

When the glowing faded, Dawn got to her feet and picked up the map while Andrew blew out the candles. "Powell and Franklin."

"That's near the crime scene," Richie commented.

"Okay, now we know the where," Dawn said. "We can't do much more tonight than figure out a plan and go on patrol."

"Why not go there now and destroy the mirror?" Duncan asked.

"It's all in the timing," she explained. "The counterspell needs to be done once the mirror's been activated which can't happen until the lunar eclipse tomorrow."

"So what now?" Richie asked.

"Pizza?" Andrew suggested.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

On the day of the ritual, Duncan walked into the club carrying a narrow duffel bag and found Richie sitting at the bar talking to Joe.

"Hey, Mac," the bartender greeted.

"How are things going?"

"You mean, aside from a possible apocalypse? Not bad," Richie replied lifting his glass in salute.

"Where are the others?"

"Upstairs. Julia was released from the hospital this afternoon," Joe replied.

"While I needed a little liquid fortification," Richie confessed while Joe left them to fix some drinks.

Sensing his friend was in a strange mood, Duncan nodded toward an empty table. Richie shrugged then followed. They sat down, and, after a moment, Duncan asked what was wrong.

"It's just ... I mean I feel so out of my depth," Richie explained slouching in his chair.

"We are out of our depths."

"Gee, I feel ever so much better," Richie grumbled sarcastically.

"We're just a little inexperienced."

"Bet you never thought you'd say that at your age," Richie said then raised his hands in surrender at his friend's pointed look.

"I know you're a bit overwhelmed by recent events," Duncan said.

"When Dawn told us what her life was like, the reality of it never really sunk in even when we were doing research," Richie said.

"And now that we get to see it firsthand?" Duncan prompted.

"It's terrifying. She grew up patrolling cemeteries on a nightly basis and helped save the world at least once a year. Here I thought our lives were complicated," Richie replied then with a shake of his head changed the topic. "So what's in the bag?"

"Since it sounds like we'll be fighting in close quarters, our usual swords might not work so I brought some other weapons," Duncan said. "Shall we go up and find you something suitable?"

"Sure."

* * *

><p>Dawn looked up at the full moon and shivered slightly. In a few hours, the lunar eclipse would turn it blood red. She was out on the roof getting some fresh air while Andrew started supper, and Julia and Vi went over the plan again.<p>

"Mind if I join you?" Methos asked.

"Not at all," she replied.

He set up another lawn chair beside hers. "Worried about tonight?"

"Yeah," she admitted. "Research was always my forte. Buffy's the strategist in the family."

"It's a sound plan," he commented.

Dawn smiled ruefully. "I don't think Duncan likes it."

Methos rolled his eyes. "He'll get over it. He still doesn't fully comprehend what we're facing."

She raised an eyebrow. "But you do?"

He smiled enigmatically. "I've died on a hellmouth, remember? Let's just say I'm familiar with things that go bump in the night."

Ever since reading the thin file on him, Dawn had wondered just how old he really was. She knew he had to be at least two hundred years old because he admitted he had died in 1812 in what would eventually be Sunnydale but for some unknown reason she felt he was far older. Before she could comment, she noticed he was suddenly very alert and tense. "What is it?"

"Hi, guys," Richie said coming through the door. "What's up?"

Methos relaxed, and Dawn smiled. "Just getting some fresh air."

"Supper's ready," Richie said.

"Sounds good to me," she said as Methos helped her to her feet and followed her inside.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"I thought you said you took it out before you guys left Hope Springs," Dawn whispered.

"I did, but he found another one when we went shopping for supplies," Vi whispered back. "I think he just likes the markers."

Dawn sighed as Andrew gleefully worked on the white board putting up everyone's name and their roles in the proposed strategy.

"You sure about this?" Duncan asked as he read the white board.

"Vi has the slayer strength and reflexes needed to defeat Skultos," Julia said from her chair at the table. "Dawn and Andrew have the spellcasting abilities needed to shut down the mirror. We need you three to keep the minions busy."

"Plus with your healing factor, you're like a trio of Wolverines," Andrew added brightly. "Hey, do you think the character of Wolverine was based on an immortal? I mean he heals fast, and his claws could be like swords and -"

"Andrew," Dawn said and shook her head to dissuade him from pursuing his tangent.

"Okay," Duncan conceded. "So what do you have for weapons?"

"We have the usual assortment of stakes and holy water," Andrew said putting them on the table. "I don't know if the battle axes and swords would be useful, but we have them."

"I brought some short swords that might be better," Duncan said and opened the bag he brought.

"Nice," Methos commented as he examined one.

Dawn opened her safety kit. Her eyes skimmed over the assortment in her collection. She grabbed some stakes and shoved them into the various pockets in her black cargo pants. She noticed the others doing the same.

"Hey, Dawn, wait a sec," Andrew said then sifted through a bag. "Here. I got this for you. It's like a utility belt. You can holster your flare gun in it, and there are pouches to hold the potion vials, flare cartridges and holy water."

"Thanks," she said accepting the belt. "I've been trying to figure out how to take the flare gun in. What are you bringing?"

"The emergency flares from the van," he replied showing them to her before fixing them to his own belt. "I was able to make four vials of the potion, but one ought to do the job."

Richie watched Dawn take two vials and put them into a pouch on her belt. Dressed in black cargo pants, black turtleneck and sturdy boots, she looked like she was going into combat. Her friends were wearing similar clothing.

Julia was giving some last minute advice to Vi who was holding the slayer's scythe. Despite its name, it reminded Richie of an axe with a large curved red and silver blade. At the end of the handle was a sharp wooden stake.

"Quite a weapon," Methos said coming beside Richie.

"Yeah. I've never seen anything like it. Have you ever heard about it before?"

"Just rumors long ago," Methos confessed. "Never paid them much mind since you have to be a slayer in order to access the power within the scythe."

Everyone got their weapons and coats. Dawn put her jacket overtop her French braid so her hair wouldn't be flying around.

Julia eyed the odd group. "Good luck." 

* * *

><p>Joe placed the last of the drinks on the waitress's tray then walked over to the dejected woman at the end of the bar. "Can I top up your lime and soda?"<p>

"I just wish it were tequila," Julia said wistfully as she handed him her glass. "Darn painkillers."

"Better living through pharmaceuticals," he said. "How are you feeling?"

"Physically, fine. Emotionally, useless," she grumbled. "I hate just waiting for the other shoe to drop."

"Welcome to my world," Joe said sympathetically.

"Ah, yes, your watchers believe in non-interference," Julia nodded.

"I envy your ability to get involved."

"If you don't mind me saying, you don't exactly seem uninvolved," she commented. "At least according to what I've read."

"Well, my relationship with MacLeod is far from typical and, in some circles, not approved of," Joe replied.

"Piffle," Julia scoffed causing him to blink. "Rupert Giles was Dawn's sister's watcher. The Old Watchers Council accused him of becoming too attached to his charge and fired him. Despite his dismissal, he stayed and continued to help save the world. What the Council didn't understand is that Buffy's connections to her friends and family were an asset, one that contributed to her having lived as long as she has. The mortality rate of slayers is notoriously high. Granted the situation isn't the same, by my point is who cares what others think."

Joe thought back over his occasionally turbulent relationship with the immortal and found her opinion reinforced his own. "So this mirror thing. Will it really trigger an apocalypse?"

"If Skultos completes the ritual, he could release a demon dimension upon our own."

"Do you think they'll be able to close the mirror?"

"If all goes to plan, yes, I think they can," she replied honestly.

"Well, then," he said refilling her glass and filling one for himself. "Here's to success."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"One of these things is not like the others," Dawn sang softly as they stood at the intersection of Powell and Franklin. On one corner was a parkade, on the second was a vacant lot, on the third was the rubble of a demolished building and on the fourth was a condemned warehouse.

"Why do these things always happen in abandoned buildings?" Vi asked.

"Atmosphere?" Dawn suggested.

"Hey, I just figured something out for my monopoly game," Andrew said excitedly. "I could use haunted houses and abandoned buildings in place of the green houses and red hotels."

"Guys," Duncan said amazed by their attitude.

"Sorry," Dawn shrugged. "Jokes in the face of possible death is kind of a tradition."

"Let's go," Vi said.

"Remember-" Duncan began.

"I know," Vi finished, "if the exoskeleton is too tough, aim for the joints and the neck."

They circled the building and found a side entrance. Duncan managed to get the door open and went inside followed by the rest. Small flashlights allowed them to carefully pick their way through the darkened hallway. By the time they reached the main room, the ritual was about to start.

There were about fifteen vampires facing a large, green humanoid bug-like creature with short tusks coming out of his cheeks standing in front of the Mirami ad Celare. Must be Skultos, Vi thought with a grimace.

He added some powder to the contents of an ornate jar then, speaking in a strange language, tilted it. Blood slowly poured onto the mirror and flowed down the channels of the iron-wrought frame. There was a light swoosh then the image in the glass filled with smoke.

Vi gasped softly and turned to Dawn who was wide-eyed. They nodded in agreement then rushed out followed quickly by the others. 

* * *

><p>So it begins, Andrew narrated inwardly, the Scarlet Slayer and her comrades-in-arms rush to battle the evil demon determined to destroy the world. He watched as Vi headed directly for Skultos with Duncan close behind dusting vampires along the way.<p>

The young sorcerer goes to the portal he must close, Andrew continued to himself as he ran to the mirror. Pulling a potion vial from a pouch on his belt, he threw it as hard as he could at the glass. His aim is true, Andrew grinned when the vial shattered upon impact.

Now to finish it, he thought pulling off a flare from his belt and snapping it in half to ignite the charge. He was about to throw it when he got tackled from behind by a vampire. The flare went spinning and landed on a pile of rubble off to the side. 

* * *

><p>Damn, Dawn thought as she saw Andrew go down. When Methos went to help him, she turned her attention to the portal. She drew the flare gun from her belt then said the incantation as she fired it. "Porta sigillum!"<p>

The flare hit the surface of the mirror which first rippled then began to bubble outward until it burst with a shriek sending shards of glass everywhere. An empty metal frame was all that was left.

One down, she exhaled then heard her boyfriend behind her.

"Dawn, watch out!"

She turned and got hit in the side of the head by a vampire. 

* * *

><p>Haven't lost your touch, Old Man, Methos thought grimly as he staked the vampire attacking Andrew. The young man sputtered as dust exploded around them. Moments later a shower of glass pelted them.<p>

At Richie's warning, Methos turned and saw Dawn fall. Seeing his friend rush to her aid, he switched his attention to the fire that was growing to the side.

"Wanted to make things more interesting?" he asked Andrew.

Andrew's eyes widened. "Behind you!"

A vampire grabbed him and shoved Andrew away. They struggled, and Methos felt teeth dangerously close to his throat. From the corner of his eye, he saw Andrew pick up a flaming 2" by 4" and swing it at the vampire who yelled as the fire consumed it.

"Thanks," Methos said to the young man who nodded still clutching the makeshift torch. 

* * *

><p>A vampire who made the mistake of getting between Richie and Dawn was quickly dusted as the immortal raced to rescue his girlfriend. She was putting up a serious fight against the vampire who had attacked her. Richie felt great satisfaction as he jammed the stake through the vampire's back and heart.<p>

Richie pulled her up through the dust and gave her a tight hug. "Are you okay?"

"Thanks to you," Dawn said quickly returning the hug. "Want to stake some more vamps?"

"Absolutely." 

* * *

><p>Duncan used a modified rapier-and-dagger technique with the short sword and stake. He had been relatively successful in dusting most of the vampire minions who were rushing to help their master.<p>

He kept one eye on Vi's fight with Skultos. She was holding her own but was on the defensive much of the time. As Duncan had feared, the exoskeleton was proving very tough, and the demon wasn't allowing her enough room to use the scythe.

He killed another vampire when he noticed Skultos backhand Vi sending her flying into a wall while the scythe went sailing in the opposite direction. The demon bent down, picked up the slayer by the throat with one hand and began to choke her.

Duncan ran to them and swung his sword at the creature's arm only to have the blade break in half. He ducked a blow and went for the scythe. Grasping the handle, he brought the weapon down on the demon's back. It got wedged into the shoulder blade and did little more than annoy Skultos who punched Duncan sending him sprawling.

Vi kicked the demon in the groin, yanked on the grip behind the scythe's blade and freed it. She stabbed the sharpened tip between the creature's eyes. Skultos dropped her, and she scrambled behind him. He roared as she kicked the back of his legs causing his knees to buckle. Vi yelled and swung the scythe with all her strength. It hummed as it sliced off the demon's head.

Vi barely had time to catch her breath when Duncan grabbed her arm. "We've got to get out of here."

It wasn't until now that she realized there was a rapidly spreading fire. All of the vampires had been dusted, and the others were running out of the building.

"C'mon, Vi! Let's blow this joint!" Andrew yelled as he left.

"Coming!" she shouted as she followed Duncan. 

* * *

><p>They were all breathing heavily by the time they escaped the inferno.<p>

"Well, that's one way to get rid of evidence," Methos said.

"Let's get out of here," Duncan suggested as the faint sound of sirens had them heading for the vehicles. "We'll meet back at Joe's."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Darn adrenalin, Dawn thought as she sat out on the roof of the blues club. Even the Irish creme-laced hot chocolate Joe had given them hadn't helped.

She wondered how Richie was doing. He hardly left her side since the fight and repeatedly asked if she was okay. If she hadn't insisted he go home, he probably would have stayed the night even if it meant sleeping on the floor. She knew he was trying to deal with the reality of her life and could only hoped everything would work out in the end.

"Couldn't sleep?" Vi asked from the door.

"Nah," Dawn said. "You?"

"Still too pumped," she said sitting down in the other lawn chair. "Besides, we haven't really had a chance to talk."

"Something on your mind?"

"I just wanted to say thanks for everything."

"I just wish your visit could have been under better circumstances," Dawn grimaced looking up at the starry sky.

"No, I mean, yeah, I mean," Vi said a bit flustered, "thanks for everything. Not just here, but back in Sunnydale, Cleveland and Hope Springs."

"Huh?" the brunette asked in puzzlement.

"You know, the research, the support, the homemade blackened baked goods, the late night talks."

"Hey, no problem," Dawn shrugged with a smile. "Anyone would have done the same."

"Not everyone," Vi insisted.

"C'mon," Dawn said rolling her eyes.

"Amanda told me what you did," the redhead blurted out.

"What?" she asked warily.

"That night? The night she found out about being a potential? She told me how you two were attacked by a vampire and three bringers. If you hadn't been with her, she would have died."

"Yeah, helped save her so she could die a few months later," Dawn reminded her.

"But at least she died trying to save the world," the slayer pointed out. "All thanks to you."

"Okay, Vi, this is beginning to sound like 'Wind Beneath My Wings'."

"C'mon, I'm trying to be serious," she said then paused for a moment. "If us slayers are like Superman, you're like Batman."

Dawn looked at Vi's earnest expression and smiled. "Well, maybe Robin or Oracle, and if you tell Andrew that I made a comic book reference, I'll have to hurt you."

The slayer smiled back. "Deal."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

The Parrot Club was packed full of karaoke singers and fans. Vi and Jade were off getting drinks leaving Dawn and Richie at the table while Andrew and Simon were on stage performing a Bare Naked Ladies song.

_\\Some chimps in hard hats, chimps a-working on a chain gang_

_Some chimps who love cats, burning rubber in a mustang_

_A birthday-wishing chimp, a chimp in black like a goth_

_A goin' fishin' chimp, a British chimp in the bath_

_Another postcard with chimpanzees_

_And everyone is addressed to me./  
><em>

"They're really good," Richie commented then looked at his girlfriend. "What's so funny?"

"It's the song," Dawn giggled. "See, Andrew's first attempt at villainy was training flying demon monkeys to attack the school play."

Richie stared at her for a moment. "Were they performing _The Wizard of Oz_?"

She shook her head. "_Romeo and Juliet_."

"Speaking of Romeo and Juliet, do you know where Joe was taking Julia?"

"They were going to the Harborview Bistro for supper," she replied. "I wonder if it will lead to something."

"Well, they do have a few things in common," he said.

"I guess they do," she agreed. "I bet both of them had a lot to write about in their chronicles."

"Yeah, that was some adventure."

"Yeah, it was," she repeated softly. "Are you, um, okay? I mean I know things were kinda crazy."

"It was an experience," he admitted. "Usually, I'm the one with the wild lifestyle, but I'm glad I was able to see what your life was like before Seacouver."

"So you're not freaked?"

"Maybe a little, but that's fine," he said taking her hand in his. "Just so long as you never exclude me from the freaky stuff."

"Deal," she said, "but the same thing goes for your swordplay. Okay?"

"Okay," he nodded squeezing her hand.

Dawn smiled then noticed Vi and Jade had joined Andrew and Simon on stage.

"The next song is dedicated to a very special girl," Jade smiled. "You know who you are."

"Richie?" Dawn asked her eyes darting from the stage to her boyfriend.

"Vi, Andrew and I wanted to do a song for you. Simon and Jade were willing to take my place vocally," he said as a hard-rocking version of the Mary Tyler Moore theme began.

_\\Who can turn the world on with her smile?_

_Who can take a nothing day, and suddenly make it all seem worthwhile?_

_Well, it's you girl and you should know it_

_With each glance and every little movement you show it._

_Love is all around, no need to fake it._

_You can have the town, why don't you take it._

_You're gonna make it after all./  
><em>

"Oh my god," Dawn laughed as the crowd began to sing along, and Andrew and Simon jumped around playing air guitar.

_\\How will you make it on your own?_  
><em>This world is awfully big<em>

_And girl this time you're all alone_

_But it's time you started living_

_It's time you let someone else do some giving._

_Love is all around, no need to fake it._

_You can have the town, why don't you take it._

_You're gonna make it after all,_

_You're gonna make it after all./  
><em>

She turned to Richie and pulled him close. "I love you."

This time they actually kissed.

The End

Author's Note: Many thanks to everyone who commented and marked this story as a favourite. I'm going to take a little break from the series, but I promise to come back to it.

Author's Musical Note: The hard rocking version of the Mary Tyler Moore theme song (also known as "Love is All Around") may be heard on "Fit to be Tied: Great hits by Joan Jett and the Blackhearts" or the soundtrack to "Drop Dead Gorgeous".


End file.
